


It will all be fine love

by enterprise29



Series: castle short stories [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Triple Drabble, although no mention of characters doing anything fan related, closer to, isn't, rylexis, sort of written for, supposed to be a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis freaks out at the thought of everyone important to her knowing who her new love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will all be fine love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sahiba_KT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahiba_KT/gifts).



> Hope you all enjoy this is my first ever castle fanfiction.

'Kev how do you think they are going to take it? I mean I know they don't mind us being friends, but lets face it as far as they know we are friends in the same way you friends with them and their friends with me, their going to freak aren't they, my dad will probably try to kill you. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? This is serious.' Alexis castle garbled.  
'Relax Lex, it's going to be fine. You know how much you mean to me right? You found me when I was in a dark place and helped me live again. They may not realise that it's you but even they have been able to see the difference in me, the goodness, even the Kevin Ryan I once was is back because of you. So even if they haven't worked out that it you who's caused that, and give them credit they are detectives, so they probably have' Kevin said with a smile before continuing 'They can see just how good for me you are, if anything I'm going to have to prove that I'm good for you. It's going to be fine Lex. I love you, always and forever.'  
'I love you too Kev.' Alexis replied with a brief kiss to Kevin's lips. Smiling brightly at Alexis 'So lets go tell them then' he requested.  
Nodding slightly Alexis let Kevin pull her into the bull pen of the twelfth.

**Author's Note:**

> As an additional note for the person this is gifted to, it's because I really enjoy your rylexis stories and wanted to give something back, you are awesome.


End file.
